Nick Jaine
Nick Jaine is an American actor and producer who is best known for a number of recurring roles on a variety of TV shows. Biography Very little is known about Jaine's early life, including why he chose to become an actor in the first place. He is a graduate of the Actors Studio M.F.A. Program in New York City, New York. Shortly after making his final thesis performance of Miss Julie at Circle in the Square Downtown, Jaine moved to Los Angeles, California, where he began landing TV roles. He starred in recurring roles on Shameless, Supergirl, Adam Ruins Everything, CSI: Miami, All My Children, Las Vegas, and Alias. On Criminal Minds Jaine portrayed M.E. Theo Goss in the Season Twelve episode "Scarecrow". Filmography *Adam Ruins Everything (2015-2016) as Dr. Thompson/Attorney Thompson (3 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Scarecrow" (2016) TV episode - M.E. Theo Goss *Shameless (2016) as Gene (3 episodes) *Major Crimes (2016) as Greg *Casual (2016) as Nasif *Lens (2016) as Deep (short) *Veep (2016) as Whitehouse Staffer (uncredited) *Angel from Hell (2016) as Doctor (2 episodes) *Bosch (2016) as Nick Bassi *Supergirl (2015-2016) as Guy #1/Employee #2/Another Staffer (3 episodes) *Dr. Ken (2016) as Man *The Brink (2015) as Dr. Srinivas *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2015) as Dr. Feetoosh *Gang Related (2014) as Sunil *Grey's Anatomy (2013) as Tim *Trophy Wife (2013) as Salesperson *Out West (2013) as Slimy Guy *General Hospital (2013) as Dr. Singh *The Bold and the Beautiful (2013) as Dr. Gable *BK Comedy Series (2013) as The Boyfriend *Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 (2013) as Customer *Touch (2013) as Lab Tech *The Client List (2013) as Process Server *Bad Milo (2013) as Abhilash *Dexter (2012) as Lead Forensic Tech *Sons of Anarchy (2012) as Doctor *Animal Practice (2012) as Rod *Scandal (2012) as Kurt Sheehan *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as Café Owner *The Mentalist (2012) as Hotel Clerk *The Nine Lives of Chloe King (2011) as Doorman (uncredited) *Smoked (2011) as Sanjay (TV series short, 2 episodes) *Greek (2011) as Ziad *All My Children (2010) as Hacker #3 (2 episodes) *Castle (2009) as Forensic IT Guy *ER (2009) as OR Scrub Nurse *Chocolate News (2008) as Newsstand Owner *Ghost Whisperer (2008) as 80's Male Ghost *Numb3rs (2008) as Benjamin Rajar *Live Free or Die Hard (2007) as Phone Guy *South of Nowhere (2006) as Paramedic *Heist (2006) as S.I.D. Tech (uncredited) *Las Vegas (2005-2006) as EMT #1/Paramedic (2 episodes) *How I Met Your Mother (2005) as Sudeep *Days of Our Lives (2005) as Anesthesiologist *CSI: Miami (2005) as Asst. M.E. Scott Sanders (2 episodes) *Alias (2005) as Dr. Maneesha Jain (3 episodes) *The Proud Family (2004) as Said (voice) *NCIS (2004) as Jason Patel *Angel (2004) as Sahrvin Leader *Judging Amy (2003) as John Singh *Swaroop: Bovine Bliss (2001) as Baljit (voice) *Murder, She Wrote: A Story to Die For (2000) as Waiter *The Wall (1998) as Counter Worker (segment "The Pencilholder", credited as Deepak Jain) 'PRODUCER' *Potential Inertia (2014) - Associate Producer External Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors